1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in plastic tote boxes, and in particular to a tote box having improved stackability, drainage, and security.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Plastic tote boxes have been known for a number of years and have found wide spread usage in commercial and residential applications. Such boxes have been available having no lids, with one-piece lids which enclose the entire top of the box, or with two-piece lids, each piece of which is hinged along one side of the tote box and in which the pieces meet along a line of closure generally in the middle of the box top. These boxes are used for storing and transporting parts or other items and are reusable. The boxes and their lids are also typically made of plastic materials which are recyclable.
Particularly in industrial applications, plastic tote boxes can be used to carry heavy items and also are subjected to generally rough usage. When heavy items are loaded into a plastic tote box, distortion of the box inevitably occurs, particularly when a stacked box is only supported by its foot portions, typically at the ends of the box. The weight inside the box bows it inwardly and the forces transmitted from the foot supports of the upper box to the ledge supports of the lower box tend to push the end walls of the lower box outwardly so that the foot supports can slip off of the ledge supports, and the upper box falls down into the lower box. Consequently, this has limited the amount of weight which could be put into a box which was being stacked and also the total height and weight of the stack.
Tote boxes of the type described are also expected to provide some level of security. Typically, a hole is provided near the top edge of the box through which a padlock can be inserted to lock a lid of the box closed. Because of the permitted size of the rim of the box and the configuration of the lid, the size of the hole has been limited, such that only a relatively small diameter shank of a padlock could be inserted through the hole, or making it difficult to insert the shank of a padlock through the hole. In addition, since the padlocks are usually provided only at the top midpoint of one or both end walls of the box, if the lid is not connected to the box along the side walls with a secure connection, access to the interior of the box can be gained by separating the lid from the box along the sides, which permits pilfering.